Project Summary/Abstract (Core A: Administrative Core) The Administrative Core will facilitate coordination amongst all other cores, research projects and affiliated grants. Dr. Palmer is the Center Director and PI of this Core; he will be assisted by Dr. Oksana Polesskaya, who has served as the Scientific Director of this core since January 2015. We have identified six key Aims for the Administrative Core: 1) Promote interactions among center PIs, 2) Maintain the center?s website and database, 3) Maintain and communicate with the External Advisory Board (EAB), 4) Promote education and outreach 5) Resolve conflicts and develop a succession plan, and 6) Provide general administrative support. The fourth Aim focuses on education and outreach, which has been a major priority of the Administrative Core during the initial funding period. We will continue to provide training for both high school and undergraduate students by supporting a summer research program that places them into one of the center?s laboratories. We will extend on our past success in attracting members of underrepresented minorities, persons from disadvantaged backgrounds and persons with disabilities. We will also continue to aid in the developing careers of technicians, graduate students, postdocs and junior faculty involved in this center, in part through the use of individual development plans and research performance progress reports. Finally, the Administrative Core will be responsible for organizing public outreach activities that will draw on the diverse neighborhoods around the University of California San Diego (UCSD), the University of Michigan (UofM), the University of Colorado Denver (UDenver), the University at Buffalo (UB), University of Tennessee Health Sciences Center (UTHSC), and Wake Forest University School of Medicine (WFUSM).